Bublegum kisses
by MariRyuzaki
Summary: Gumball está hecho chicle, pero ¿de verdad sabe también a chicle? Esto es lo que Marshall Lee quiere averiguar. Gumshall Advertencia: contenido Yaoi (relación chicoxchico), si no le gusta no lo lea.


Eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde cuando el castillo comenzó a llenarse de olores dulces, atrayendo consigo a un vampiro en específico. El chico sabía exactamente de donde venía el olor, así se dirigió sigilosamente a la cocina, viendo alguna oportunidad de asustar el príncipe. Al abrir la puerta vio al pelirosado sacando una bandeja del horno, para luego colocarla en una mesa al lado. Marshall comenzó a acercarse hasta quedar detrás del otro chico, esperó que este se llevara a la boca un pastelillo y le tocó el hombro mientras le gritaba Buba en el oído. Esto provocó que el príncipe se asustara y atragantara con el dulce que estaba masticando. La risa del pelinegro se escuchaba por toda la cocina, aún cuando el pobre príncipe tosía desesperadamente para poder respirar.

-¡Marshall Lee!-logró gritar al cabo de un rato Gumball, tosiendo un poco menos-¡Casi muero!

-Jajaja. El Dulce Reino no se hubiera quejado si eso pasara-bromeó el pelinegro flotando frente al chico.

El príncipe lo ignoró y fue por un vaso con agua. Al terminarlo siguió con su trabajo.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó luego de unos minutos Marshall.

-¿No es obvio?-preguntó de vuelta Bubba con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz todavía ronca.

-Algo muy poco masculino-rió el vampiro ganándose un seño fruncido por parte del príncipe.

Marshall siguió volando por la cocina, viendo como el otro chico hacía distintas mezclas y creaba distintos dulces con estas. Algunos pastelillos, panes y demás cubrían las mesas de la cocina. De vez en cuando aparecía Mentita a ver como estaba el príncipe e ignoraba al vampiro, ya que su presencia era recurrente desde hacía un tiempo, aunque al pequeño dulce le extrañó la presencia temprana del chico. Siempre llegaba cuando el sol se ponía y deambulaba solo unas horas por el castillo hasta que Gumball se fuera a dormir o lo echaran o Fionna lo necesitara, lo que ocurriera primero. El vampiro solo venía a pasar el rato y luego se iba al cabo de un par de horas, luego de atormentar al príncipe y a los sirvientes.

-¡Marshall!-lo llamó Gumball en el momento en el que el chico le iba a quitar una línea roja a Mentita-Ven ayúdame con algo.

-Te salvaste hoy-le susurró el vampiro a la menta antes de irse, dejando a la chica un poco asustada.

-Prueba esto-le dijo el chico rosado cuando el otro estaba cerca.

El príncipe le tendió un confite rojo al mayor, el cual se lo llevó a la boca y lo saboreo. Fresa con un poco de menta. Le dio el visto bueno y continuaron con los demás dulces. Chocolate, fresa, mora, menta, tantos sabores y combinaciones distintas. Esta actividad la venían llevando a cabo desde hacía un tiempo, ya que Gumball sabía que el vampiro iba a ser honesto con lo que respecta a los dulces y al mismo tiempo lo mantenía lejos de problemas dentro del castillo.

-Y este es el último- dijo el príncipe tomando una galleta y colocándola frente a la cara de Marshall.

Al ser un pedazo pequeño el chico inclinó su cabeza un poco y tomó la galleta directamente con la boca, en vez de usar la mano como lo venía haciendo desde hacía un rato. El sabor era excepcional, nunca antes había probado una galleta así, aunque era una simple galleta de chispas de chocolate. Se podía saborear el chocolate y como se derretía apenas lo mordía, pero había algo más. Había un sabor extra, pero no sabía exactamente cuál era. Siguió masticando, con la vista del príncipe mirándolo expectante. El pelirosado se llevo la mano a la boca y lamió las boronas de la galleta que quedaron en sus dedos, sin quitar la vista del chico. Ahí el supo cual era ese sabor extra.

-¿Les colocaste algo de chicle a estas?-preguntó viendo como el otro chico levantaba una ceja en signo de pregunta-Esta sabe a chicle.

Marshall no esperó respuesta y tomó otro pedazo de galleta que estaba en la bandeja, se lo llevó a la boca y masticó. Raramente el sabor no era el mismo, no estaba el sabor a chicle.

-Ahora, ya no sabe-dijo mirando nuevamente al príncipe.

-¡Oh, ya se!- expresó al momento Bubba- Seguro fue cuando tomaste la galleta de mis dedos. Saboreaste un poco de chicle.

Marshall se le quedó viendo un momento. ¿De verdad el chico sabía a chicle? Tenía entendido que él tuviera el nombre de chicle y que estuviera hecho de chicle, pero que tuviera sabor a chicle era otra cosa totalmente diferente. Con esto una idea cruzó su mente y una sonrisa malvada su cara. Al parecer Gumball notó que iba a suceder algo, ya que su cara pasó de una seria a una preocupada en un segundo y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás. El vampiro por su parte se fue acercando poco a poco, sin dejar de sonreír maliciosamente.

-¿Marshall?-lo llamó el príncipe un poco nervioso- ¿Que estas planeando?

-¿Yo?, nada en especial-respondió sarcásticamente todavía caminando en dirección hacia el chico.

El pelirosado dejó escapar un pequeño grito cuando su espalda chocó contra una de las mesas, su mirada pasó a la mesa y luego al frente, logrando otro grito cuando vio justo al frente al vampiro. Gumball puso sus manos al frente de forma defensiva y cuando intentó empujar al otro chico, este las tomó y evitó que lo empujara. Las aparto hacia los lados colocándolas sobre la mesa y evitando que el príncipe escapara.

-Marshall...-la voz del joven era nerviosa-¿Que vas a hacer?

El vampiro sonrió nuevamente pero ahora de manera divertida y se acercó al rostro de Gumball. Estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mesclaban. Marshall abrió la boca y sacó su lengua, para luego pasarla por la mejilla del rosado, dejando un rastro de saliva.

-¡Ewww!-gritó el chico librando sus manos y empujando al vampiro lejos de él-¡Eso fue completamente innecesario!

-Jajaja. Quería comprobar si de verdad sabes a chicle-reía el vampiro mientras flotaba lejos del rosado.

-Podías haber preguntado-dijo limpiándose la saliva de la mejilla-No tenias por qué haberte acercado tanto.

Marshall miró al príncipe desde arriba, notando hasta ahora el leve sonrojo que tenía este.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta la cercanía?-preguntó divertido, flotando ahora más cerca.

-No me gusta la invasión al espacio personal-respondió caminando hacia el otro lado de la cocina, seguido por el muerto viviente.

-¿Por qué?

-No veo razón alguna para que sea invadido.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no es necesario.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque solo debe suceder cuando hay intimidad entre las dos partes.

-¿Entonces por qué no me has apartado?

Gumball lo miró sorprendido, notando hasta el momento la cercanía del otro chico. Mientras estaban discutiendo Marshall se había acercado nuevamente y lo tenía acorralado otra vez entre una mesa y él. Tampoco se había dado cuenta de que estaban tan cerca del rostro del chico hasta que sintió su nariz chocar contra la suya. El sonrojo no se hizo tardar. El vampiro sonrió ante esto, pero no se alejó. Si no que se acercó más, colocando sus manos alrededor de él en forma de abrazo pero sin mover su rostro.

-Por... porque... somos ¿íntimos?-respondió el chico al cabo de un momento, todavía sonrojado y sin moverse.

-¿Y por qué me apartaste antes?-preguntó riendo el vampiro viendo a los ojos al chico.

-¡Porque me lamiste!-gruño el rosado, estando menos sonrojado que antes y con el seño levemente fruncido- Eso fue innecesario y asqueroso.

El vampiro comenzó a reír ante esto. Era demasiado fácil hacer que Bubba cambiara de expresiones rápidamente. Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba del chico. Otra risa lo acompañó instantáneamente, pero de manera menos estruendosa. Mientras reían Gumball pasó sus manos alrededor de Marshall abrazándolo también y posando su frente en el hombro del chico cuando intentaba contener la risa. Luego de unos tres minutos de risa ambos chicos comenzaron a calmarse. Su respiración se fue calmando gradualmente, hasta que solo estaban los dos abrazados, Bubba con su frente apoyada en el pecho de Marshall y la barbilla de este último apoyada en la cabeza del otro.

-¿Bubba?-llamó el mayor para que levantara la vista.

Al hacerlo este tenía una leve sonrisa y pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos. Sin dejar de abrazarlo, Marshall levanto su mano derecha hasta la cara del príncipe y limpió algunas de las lágrimas. Al alejar la mano le dedicó una sonrisa al rosado, el cual correspondió de la misma manera. Marshall no pudo evitarlo y llevo nuevamente su mano a la cara del chico, colocándola ahora en la barbilla de este. De esta manera pudo mover el rostro de Gumball a su antojo y de manera que cuando posaba sus labios en el rostro del chico podía quitar las lagrimas restantes. El sonrojo de este se hizo más notable cuando el pelinegro paso sus labios muy cerca de los suyos. El pelirosado desvió la mirada, evitando los ojos de Marshall cuando este alejó un poco su rostro.

-Gumball-llamó de nuevo, logrando que el rosado volviera a colocar su vista en su rostro.

Cuando este lo volvió a ver acercó de nuevo sus rostros, lentamente, pero esta vez sus labios no iban en dirección hacia las mejillas. Marshall se detuvo y miró a los ojos al príncipe, para luego acercarse más a los labios del otro chico, casi rozándolos. Se detuvo de nuevo haciendo que sus ojos viajaran de los del menor hasta los labios de este, para luego volver al inicio. En sus ojos se veía como pedía permiso para continuar. Al no recibir negativa se acercó más y dejó un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios, para luego apartarse y ver nuevamente a los ojos de Gumball. Los cuales tenían un brillo que hizo que el vampiro buscara besar nuevamente esos labios, pero ahora de lleno y no en la comisura.

Ambos chicos cerraron los ojos al sentir el contacto entre sus labios. La unión era suave, la presión era leve. Marshall volvió a separar sus labios de los del chico y miró nuevamente a los ojos de este. Ahora fue Gumball quien inició el beso al acercarse al vampiro, pero esta vez se dio un poco más de presión entre los labios. Al momento el príncipe sintió como los otros labios comenzaban a moverse, despacio y suave, buscando respuesta la cual obtuvo al momento. Ambos par de labios se comenzaron a mover, buscando fricción entre ambos y el placer de sus dueños. El beso se mantenía dulce y tranquilo. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire las piernas de Gumball estaban temblando y la cara de Marshall estaba sonrojada. En el momento que sus ojos se encontraron las piernas del príncipe fallaron, haciendo que este casi cayera si no fuera porque el mayor logró atraparlo a tiempo.

-Wow. ¿Tan buen besador soy?-bromeó el pelinegro alzando al rosado y sentándolo en la mesa que estaba tras de él.

Para suerte de ambos la mesa estaba completamente vacía y antes de que el vampiro continuara con sus bromas el príncipe lo volvió a abrazar y llevar sus labios junto a los del otro. Esta vez el beso fue un poco más intenso, sus cuerpos y bocas buscaron estar lo más cerca que se podía. Gumball colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del vampiro, mientras Marshall colocó los suyos alrededor de la cintura del rosado. Ambos jalaban y apretaban sus brazos, buscando la mayor cercanía entre los dos. El beso se intensificó luego de que ambos se soltaran en busca de aire, cosa que no duró mucho. Las manos de Marshall comenzaron a pasear alrededor de la espalda del otro chico, acariciándola desde los hombros hasta la cintura, constantemente, como un círculo vicioso. Por su parte las manos de Gumball se mantuvieron alrededor del cuello del vampiro, acariciándolo y pasando de vez en cuando por su cabello y mejillas buscando intensificar el beso, si es que se podía. En un momento las piernas del príncipe se colocaron alrededor de la cintura de Marshall, atrayéndolo más hacia sí mismo y haciendo que un gemido saliera de los labios del pelinegro. Ambos detuvieron el beso, el gemido los había devuelto a la realidad y dejando el éxtasis de nuevo guardado en donde estaba. Se separaron un poco, pero sin soltarse completamente.

-Lo... lo siento-comenzó a decir el rosado-Vamos muy rápido.

-Está bien Bubba-siguió Marshall al momento- No pasa nada.

Ambos bajaron la cabeza apenados, pero al hacer esto se encontraron con un pequeño problema en medio de ambos. Bueno dos problemas, no tan pequeños. Se sonrojaron y subieron la mirada, evitando encontrarse con la del otro. Gumball empezó a reír un poco al cabo de unos minutos mientras se volteaba para volver a ver a Marshall. Ambas miradas se encontraron nuevamente y fueron acompañadas por una pequeña sonrisa. El vampiro se separó del príncipe y lo ayudó a bajarse de la mesa, cuando iban a decir algo la puerta de la cocina se abrió y entró Mentita.

-Su majestad ya es hora de que se aliste para la reunión-dijo la sirvienta al momento, para luego ver a Marshall- Y la hora de las visitas terminó.

-Muy bien. Entonces ya subo a alistarme-sonrió el príncipe a la menta que se había colocado frente a él y luego a Marshall que estaba detrás de esta última.

-Y yo me voy-dijo correspondiéndole la sonrisa al rosado, mientras flotaba frente a Gumball y por encima de la sirvienta.

Antes de que la menta dijera algo Marshall tomó la tiara de esta y la bajó tapándole los ojos. Al mismo momento se acercó al rosado y le dio un beso rápido en los labios, para luego irse volando dejando con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa boba en el príncipe.

-Nos vemos luego-dijo antes de cruzar la puerta.


End file.
